Ai: o que significa amar
by Jinko Uzumaki
Summary: o que acontece com os gennins de konoha e o shikamaru logo depois que naruto vai embora? facil! eles tiram ferias!


**Capitulo 1:** _**adeus Naruto! Ola Suna!**_

**Jinko: soh pa avisar minha fanfic começa no ultimo episodio de naruto normal. quem naum assistiu ainda naum recomendo ler ok! mas esse eh o unico capitulo assim ok! eu prometo.**

**...**

Gaara abriu seus olhos e observou o lugar onde se encontrava, parecia ser um quarto, um quarto de hospital para ser mais exata. Ele ouvia umas vozes, pareciam vir do seu lado, ele conhecias de algum lugar…

- SEU IDIOTA! - soh agora que conseguiu entender o que a primeira pessoa disse - ate mesmo eu tenho certas coisas que devo fazer. - ouve uma pequena pausa de silencio - eu estava coletando informaçoes sobre a akatsuki.

- Akatsuki? - a segunda pessoa que ele reconheceu logo a voz finalmente falou.

- consegui descobrir o motivo por tras de suas açoes. Esta chegando perto. Vamos te dar um treinamento serio antes que eles venham atras de voce daqui a dois anos, como prometeram. - Gaara engoliu a seco depois de ouvir essas palavra, alguem que ele admira podera ser morto em dois anos sem conseguir o que sempre sonhou, se tornar hokage, enquanto pensava, uma nova pausa de silencio surgiu entre os locutores - Sera que voce esta pronto?

- heh! Eu jah estava cansado de esperar esse tempo todo.

- "naruto… minha admiraçao por voce aumenta a cada segundo… voce me ensinou muito… infelizmente naum sei te dizer isso mas… obrigada por tudo!" - ele continuou a olhar pro teto como estava desde que acordou, ele sabia que naruto naum o estava vendo porque suas camas estavam separadas pela curtina ali ao seu lado - "quando voce voltar… eu vou mostra-lo que eu realmente aprendi muito com voce… Boa sorte! Adeus, Naruto Uzumaki!"

**...**

Hinata estava treinando com seu primo neji jah fazia muito tempo, ela estava cansada mas naum podia desistir, tinha que se tornar forte para mostrar a todos que naum era mais aquela garotinha timida e indefesa. Mas neji tambem eh forte e a encurralou contra a parede o que fez os olhos dela voltarem ao normal, ele desfez a posiçao de ataque e disse olhando nos olhos da prima:

- Hinata-sama, hoje paramos por aqui.

- eu ainda posso… - ela parou ao ver seu primo virar as costas para ela

- ele estara partindo em breve - hinata se espantou ao ouvir o primo - naum o veremos por um bom tempo.

- ah… - e ela se perdeu em seus pensamentos.

**...**

Ao mesmo tempo, nos portoes da saida de Konoha, Gaara, Temari, Kankurou e Matsuri estavam se despedindo de Shikamaru.

- agora devemos uma a voces, naum eh? - a loira falou com um tom quase inreconhecivel de entediada.

- naum, apenas retribuimos um favor. - o moreno de rabo de cavalo respondeu como se quisesse esfregar o fato na cara dela. - faremos um trabalho ainda melhor se algo assim acontecer novamente.

- Bem reconheço que voces trabalharam mais ou menos desta vez. - provocou Temari

- lah vem voce de novo! Eh por isso que eu odeio as mulheres - ele respondeu a provocaçao dela.

- Onde ele tah? - o ruivo serio perguntou.

- ahn? Voce esta falando do naruto. Eu ouvi dizer que ele tah saindo hoje pra treinar com o jiraya. - Shikamaru respondeu sorrindo para gaara.

- Jiraya? Um dos sannins? - perguntou kankurou.

- eh. Ele eh um chato. Ele planeja voltar mais forte do que nunca.

- Adeus - disse Gaara fazendo todos, menos shikamaru, se virarem e começarem a andar.

**...**

Mas tarde, hinata andava devagar para naum ser percebida pelas duas figuras que andavam em direçao a saida da vila, era um homem velho, alto, de cabelos brancos e longos e o outro era um garoto da mesma idade da hyuga, loiro, de olhos azuis, mesmo de costas ela sempre lembrava da energia cosmoca que aqueles olhos lhe transmitiam.

O Uzumaki se virou para tras, ela consiguiu se esconder a tempo atras de uma coluna. Assim que ele se virou e continuou a seguir seu mestre ela tomou coragem e olhou para ele, era a ultima vez que iria ver ele mesmo sabendo que ele ia voltar, era dificil dizer adeus.

- "vou trabalhar duro para que eu possa acompanhar o Naruto-kun!" - ela pensou em em quanto continuou olhando pro loiro que se destanciava cada vez mais - "Boa sorte! Adeus, Naruto Uzumaki!!"

**...**

Toc, toc…

- entre! - ordenou a quinta hokage - ah! Eh voce, sakura-chan! - disse alegre ao ver sua gennin preferida.

- mandou me chamar hokage-sama? - perguntou a rosada ao entras na sala.

- sim! Porem jah naum preciso mais de seus servisos… jah resolvi tudo.

- ahn entao pq naum mando me avisarem antes? - perguntou sakura irritada.

- simples! Eu sou a hokage tenho muita coisa pra fazer! Sou super ocupada!…

- mentira, sakura-chan. Eu eh que tava fazendo todo o trabalho enquanto essa lesma paquiderme durmia ai nessa messa! - disse com raiva shizune que havia entrado a poucos segundos.

- shizune!! Quem eh vc e o que fez com minha melhor amiga? - disse tsunaide espantada com a ousadia da sua querida amiga timida e submissa.

- sua melhor amiga? Valew por demostrar isso! - sakura ficou com medo da cena e tentou fujir da sala mas sabia que se se movesse levaria uma bomba da hokage.

- fez o que eu te mandei fazer? - mudou raapidamente de assunto.

- fiz, eles tah estao vindo!

- eles? - sakura tah estava confusa por causa da briga ter parado de repente e agora estava quase desmaiando.

- ah, sakura, vc ainda esta ai! Entao vou te incluir jah! - a hokage pegou a caneta e escreveu algo em um papel.

- ahn? - sakura ainda estava tonta.

- mas, hokage-sama, vc disse que sakura naum podia ir nessa viagem! - alarmou shizune.

- eu sei, mas mudei de ideia. A sakura precisa se divertir um pouco. - a porta se abriu e entraram quatro ninjas: hinata, shikamaru, ino e kiba.

- desculpa o atrasso! - disse a loira do grupo.

- tudo bem agora vou dizer a vossa missao…

- missao? - sakura voltou ao normal ao ouvir a palavra-chave.

- estao preparado? Para alguns ela vai fazer muita diferença, para outros vai ser apenas uma missao qualquer, uns vao conseguir cumpri-la sem problemas, outros vao ter dificuldades, mas todos vcs, e vc tb sakura - ela acrescentou ao notar a rosada a a olhar com inveja nos olhos pros companheiro - entao estao preparados?

- hai! - todos responderam juntos.

- entao… lah vai… a vossa missao… eh ir pra suna… e o objetivo eh… - todos engoliram a seco ao verem a cara da hokage ficar cada vez mais seria, principalmente shikamaru, ele tinha praticamente acabado de se despedir da temari e jah vai ter que encontrar a maria-joao de novo… - tirar ferias! - ela disse com um sorriso que fez todos cairem pra traz, shizune naum quereria estar na pele dela nesse momento.

- O QUE?- sakura e ino falaram ao msm tempo.

- eu topo - disse shikamaru, afinal, primeiro era a vontade da sua superior, segundo, ferias eh o que ele tava precisando e qria ficar descansando longe da sua vila, entao perfeito - quando partimos?

- se o shikamaru vai eu vo tb, certo akamaru? - disse kiba.

- haurf! - respondeu seu fiel cachorro que estava dentro de seu casaco.

- e vcs meninas? - disse kiba olhando principalmente para a hyuga.

- eu… vou! - disse hinata tentando resisti aos olhinho convincentes de kiba.

- aff se todos vao eu tb vo! - disse ino.

- aff… eu naum vo! - disse a rosada teimosa, ela naum queria ferias ela queria missoes para se fortalecer tanto quanto o naruto.

- sakura! Eu dei uma missa e vc tem que aceitar!

- isso lah eh missao?

- pode naum ser uma missao oficial mas eh uma ordem direta minha! - a hokage estava perdendo a paciencia com sua aluna.

- naum vo e pronto! Quero veh quem vai me obrigar!

**...**

- _eu, Haruno Sakura, aceito essa missao!_ - disse sem mais nem menos a rosada depois de muito bate boca com a hokage.

- muito bem ino jah pode desfazer o jutsu. - disse a tsunaide com um sorriso de vitoriosa no rosto.

- _uffa! Que bom, a minha testa tah muito grande_ - mas a voz naum vei do corpo da ino, e nem se parecia com a voz dela, veio do corpo da sakura.

- entao quando nos partimos? - disse a ino jah dee volta no seu corpo original.

- ei isso naum valew!

- bom… jah eram pra ter partido…

- vcs tao me ouvindo naum valew naum vo.

- agora são 16:45. Me encontrem nos portoes de konoha com suas coisas, incluindo roupa para sair, durmir, lutar e treinar, entre 10 minutos, entendido?

- hai - todos, menos sakura eh claro, responderam.

- ok, ok… hai. - "finalmente ela se deu por derrotada, ela vai ter que se acustumar com derrotas para poder superar esse medo e se tornar uma exelente ninja" penso contente tsunaide.

**...**

**Jinko: uhuw um capitulo grande, eu consegui!!(cai para traz e dormi no chao mesmo)**

Tsunaide: meu plano vai dar certo!! eu convidei esses ninjas para tirar ferias naum soh pq eles precisavam! mas pq eles tem que arumar namorados (as) wahahahahahah!

**Shizune: mas, hokage, sakura ta indo junto com eles! vc soh havia feito planos para os outros naum pra ela!**

Tsunaide: eu sei mas a sakura naum vai desistir do sasuke facilmente! eu soh quero que ela relaxe e naum fique muito precionada com a distancia de seus companheiros.

**Shizune: ok entao. vai falar quais sao os casais que tu quer que apareçam na missao?**

Tsunaide: eh claro! e tenho que falar rapido antes que a uzumaki aqui acorde! pois bem, os casais q eu tenho em mente sao... ShikaXTema; KibaXHina; GaaXIno; e agora que a sakura entrou pode ser (impossivel) que eu tenha que mudar um casal, GaaXSaku; KankuXIno... vc vao ver o que vai acontecer com essa galerinha!! espero que tudo siga como eu planejei!

Jinko: sou um passarinho mas naum sei voar eu soh sei matar!! (shizune e tsunaide se entrolham assustadas)

Shizune e Tsunaide: naum percam o proximo capitulo: Ferias? Nos tambem?


End file.
